


Friend or Foe?

by Non_tan



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Again, F/F, I suck at summaries so I'm taking an excerpt from chapter 1, This is an AU, and as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_tan/pseuds/Non_tan
Summary: She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she got disappointed when seconds passed and Diana didn't react at all. Not to be deterred, Akko took out another crumpled paper and threw it again at Diana. She didn't avert her eyes away this time, and was met with Diana’s hard stare. She didn't look particularly mad, but she was clearly not amused at all.





	Friend or Foe?

**Author's Note:**

> The characters might be a bit OCC but hey, that's where the fun is. Read at your own risk and enjoy!

The bell rung,  signalling the start of the first class in the morning. 

The noise and chatter that had dominated the room suddenly dwindled down as students huddled by groups started to clamber back to their respective seats. Oblivious to the flurry of activities that were taking place inside the room, a lone figure sitting at the back was staring blankly outside the widow, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. She was a beauty to behold, a balm for the sore eyes to anyone who had looked her way. She almost seemed to shimmer under the soft light that filtered through the widow, and even her eyes that were usually icy cold had a touch of warmth on them. Her long wavy hair framed her face perfectly, the golden color only highlighting the paleness of her skin. She seemed to be a statue brought out to life that every now and then, some of her classmates would sneak a peek at her, admiring her from afar. 

Such was the pull Diana had on people around her.

It might seem odd that she’s by herself given how popular she was, but It was Diana’s own wish to let her be on her own . However,  given anytime that she welcomed company, her classmates would flock to her like bees towards honey.

Just as everyone had settled down, the door opened and their homeroom teacher strode in. She was a middle-aged woman, and she was known to her students as Ms.  Finnelan , but due to  the strict and intimidating  first impression she had imprinted to them , they call her Commander behind her back. She had considerably mellowed since then, but the nickname still stuck till today, albeit without her knowing. Or so her students believe.

Everyone , Diana included,  acknowledged  Ms. Finnelan’s presence, and without further ado, she started to check the attendance of the class. 

"Cavendish Diana."

The moment the professor mentioned her name, almost everyone's eyes went to her, if they weren’t already.  Having used to it,  Diana  ignored their stares and just  raised a hand to confirm her presence. 

"Thank you, Diana."

Ms. Finnelan moved onto the next names, progressing smoothly until she called on a name and was met by silence. A few giggles could be heard across the room and the professor frowned. With a sigh, she repeated.

"Kagari, Akko?"

"Present!" Just then, the door burst open and came in a huffing brunette. Her face was  as  red as  a  tomato ,  her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed  for ages,  and her uniform was in  complete  dishevel. Her appearance was a sight to behold, and  eventhough she looked adorably cute at the moment, everybody couldn't stop laughing at her grand entrance, save for one person. 

Diana's face remained stoic, but for someone like her who wouldn't bother sparing a glance at another person, her eyes had been glued to Akko the moment she entered the room. 

"Indeed you are present Ms. Kagari, but you are late so the usual again."

Ms.  Finnelan dismissed her with another sigh, not having the energy to reprimand Akko knowing it’ll be just a futile effort. It wasn't particularly an everyday occurrence, but it happens more than she would have liked that she  made it a default to have the girl clean the room after their classes have ended for the day .

Ako groaned. "Again?"

"If you are so against it, maybe you'll try to get in a little early starting tomorrow? Now, go back to your seat. I still have to finish everyone's attendance here."

Ms.  Finnelan resumed her roll call, while Akko walked towards her desk. For a split of second, her eyes met with Diana's, brown clashing with blue, and it couldn't be mistaken the dislike they felt for each other. Nobody seemed to have noticed that brief exchange, and Akko wore on a smile as she beamed at everyone who greeted her as she passed by. When she reached her seat, she glanced at Diana beside her. 

She was sure Diana could feel her stare but chose to ignore her. She was arrogant like that. Indeed, her side profile was perfect, but she had no rea \--

_ Goddamnit _ _ , I just didn't think she's perfect, right?  _ At such realization, Akko abruptly tore her eyes away from the other girl and  plopped down on her chair. 

Midway through class and Akko being Akko, naturally lost interest in the discussion. When she was still seated beside  Sucy , she used to fool around with her to kill time but ever since Ms.  Finnelan transferred her next to Diana with the excuse that it was for her own good (which Akko was adamant that it was because their professor  just wanted to see her suffer ), she couldn’t do anything so foolish. 

The times that she tried to do anything stupid with any of her classmates, Diana, being an uptight student that she  was , would always tell her off whenever she’s caught. Akko couldn't understand how  the other girl could just sit there, back rigid against the back of her chair, listening attentively to the lectures the ir professor  was delivering when she acts like she knew it all. At the thought, she glanced again at Diana and a light bulb appeared above her head. She had already unlocked her penalty for today , _ might as well go all the way through.  _

Tearing a page out of her notebook, Akko crumpled it in her hands to make little paper balls, and with a swift motion, threw one at Diana's head. Immediately, she looked down on the book laid open on her desk, pretending to follow on  to  what the teacher was talking about. 

She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she got disappointed when seconds passed and Diana didn't react at all. Not to be deterred, Akko took out another crumpled paper and threw it again at Diana. She didn't avert her eyes away this time, and was met with  Diana ’s hard stare. She didn't look particularly mad, but she was clearly not amused at all.

Her jaw clenched, and Akko couldn't help but notice how prominent her jawline was. Even her cheekbones were too pronounced. Pissed off, Akko threw her another piece of paper and it hit Diana's forehead spot on . Realizing what she had done, Akko winced inwardly but  managed to keep  her expression neutral.

Diana’s eyes widened for a moment, clearly shocked, befor e they  narrowed dangerously. If she was calm before, she was surely indignant now. Just when  Akko thought  that  Diana was going to explode, not that she ever did,  the latter  took a deep breath and gained her composure back.

“Akko…” Diana warned in a low voice, her cold eyes sending chill towards Akko. It should have been enough to shut her up, but instead, it just spurred her on. 

"What?”

Diana frowned. "If you continue this nonsensical-'

"Oh, no worries. I intend to do just that." Saying that, Akko threw another one at Diana, and it landed right on top of her  fluffy blonde hair.

Diana closed her eyes, clearly fighting with herself. Her cheeks, which already had a pinkish hue to start with, had turned  a several  shade deeper. Despite herself, a fleeting though t had crossed Akko’s mind at the sight.

_ Cute. _

Although it didn’t take that long for her to realize what kind of traitorous thought had just entered her mind. Just as her eyes widened in disbelief, Diana had opened her eyes and their gazes met, and Akko felt her cheeks burnt in embarrassment for getting caught staring.

_ But it’s not like I’m staring “staring” at her! _

However, Akko didn’t have much time to dwell on that when Diana spoke.

“ The professor  is calling for you.” 

Stupidly, Akko stared at Diana.

“What?”

Much to her chagrin though, Diana had  already dismissed her even before the question had passed her lips and it was then that she realized that the room had turned awfully quiet. 

_ Oh, crap. _

“ Kagari , Akko!”

Hearing her full name called out, Akko immediately stood up, back ramrod straight.

“Yes, Co- Ma'am!”

It was a close call and Akko tried to ke e p her expression neutral, but when everyone started laughing, she broke out into a sheepish smile.  Thankfully, their professor  hadn‘ t  caught on to that or...  just the thought of it sent chills down her spine.

Ms.  Finnelan stared down at everyone and it was enough to render the room quiet. Satisfied, she brought her gaze back to Akko. “Now, Ms. Kagari. Are you bothering Diana again?”

A loud snicker filled the room before Akko could even open her mouth to answer. Knowing full well who had such a n a udacity to do that to her, she glared at  Sucy who was at the other side of the room. Trust her friend to take delight in a situation where she’s in a pinch. Akko couldn’t blame her though . S he would have done the same if  Sucy was in the same situation.  Afterall, t hey weren’t best buds for no particular reason.

“No, she isn’t Ms. Finnelan. She was just asking a few questions about some things she couldn’t understand.”

A pregnant pause ensued, until the professor cleared her throa t. “Well, if you say so Diana”.

Akko resisted the urge to look at Diana , no matter how stupefied she was at what the other girl had just said , when their professor still had her eyes on her and she looked like she had  more to say.

“I’m glad that you’re taking the class seriously, Akko, and that you’re going along well with Diana, but try not to bother her too much. You can always let me know when you don’t understand something. Now then,  moving on,  please read the next passage, please.”

Akko had half the mind to correct the assumption that she was in good terms with the insufferable girl but decided to just let it slide for now. Diana wasn’t reacting,  _ but then, when did she  _ _ ever? _ , and Akko was sure as hell she wouldn’t make a fuss about it as well. It’s no big deal , really.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Akko grabbed her book and stared at the page in front of her. Scratching her head, she asked, “Uhm, what page are we on again?”.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to indulge myself so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update (coz I only write when inspiration strikes), but I'll try my best to post whenever I can!


End file.
